Technical Imperfection
by SmoresandHoney
Summary: Aftermath of Jazz's kidnapping leads Nick Fury to detain the Fenton siblings indefinitely.


AN: I promised I'd return and I have. My apologies for such a short chapter, its 2013 and I think that's a reasonable excuse, Happy New Years! No, really, my resolution is to write many long fulfilling chapters, I mean why not and Cheers, Kanpai, a toast to the New Years!

**Technical Imperfection**

**Ch.1: We end and we begin**

"_Danny you tried," his sister's voice was sickly sweet. _

_The concussion he received obscured his vision as he could only listen with his eyes closed. His body bruised and what he felt shattered. He made an honest effort to move his arms trying desperately to pull himself up and off of the ground. _

_Only Jazz pressed a gentle hand to his chest urging him to rest._

"_I promised, I promised," Danny stuttered before his head banged against the floor painfully. He groaned with frustration, clenching and unclenching his fists he let out a stifled scream that blossomed inside his chest. _

"_Save you," Jazz said laying a cool hand on her brother's forehead. "let me do this for you." _

_Nothing compared to the sting of losing more so agonizing then pain that lingers long after the loss of a loved one. Grief as she understood was something her brother was not able to process and his pain and his pain alone was something he had trouble sharing. _

_Whether or not she'd make it out alive she'd swore to herself at least one of them would make it out alive-if it could be helped._

"_Don't do this," Danny panted his chest was heaving heavily. "don't give it," he gasped. "don't give your life away for mine!"_

_Muffled yells were heard in the distance. _

"_I'll be back," Jazz said soothingly. "your such a sweet little brother," she giggled. "don't ever change, okay?"_

"_We can, we can, both of us-"he wasn't able to hold onto consciousness much longer before he spiraled into an inky darkness, falling into a reluctant silence, he ached to tell his sister how he felt._

_Don't walk away from me, not yet, don't leave me here by myself…._

* * *

It was a cool August evening.

SHIELD director Nick Fury dispatched agents to take care of a high profile kidnapping of a citizen abducted from Amity Park. The media sensationalized a family of eccentric ghost hunters whose only daughter was abducted allegedly by Danny Phantom.

Fury's agents were trained outside an isolated building posing as an abandoned mansion. It was established on the outskirts of an industrialized city located in the mid-west. Situated outside the mansion was a small military camp where Coulson and Fury were keeping constant radio contact with their agents Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton.

It resulted in a startling revelation for the parents of Madeline and Jack Fenton.

"I've explained this to you how many times," Fury's patience was wearing thin.

Madeline Fenton was a persistent and stubborn woman he'd owe her that much.

Coulson cleared his throat with a rehearsed response. "military jargon aside your son has hidden his dual identity and exposed his name to our agents as Danny Fenton."

"You're joking," Maddie snorted contemptuously. "this is just some joke you decided to play."

"Does it sound like I'm joking," Fury bitterly replied.

"I won't stand for this," Maddie threatened pulling out a cell phone shaking it in front of them. "I have lawyers I'll sue!"

"Mads," Jack instructed calmly. "put the phone away."

"Why not," Maddie yelled. "these jokers think they have our son figured out! He's at home; he's safe at home, at home safe where he belongs!"

"Why can't you believe him," Jack let simple moments provide clarity to the worsening situation.

"Why should we believe these men who are telling us our son is Danny Phantom?" Maddie asked impatiently.

"He's wearing a suit," Jack said dryly.

Despite his distraught wife he felt Director Fury's testimony to be credible and the position he held with the government was more than enough to believe him.

"I don't believe you," Maddie said with a smug expression. "nothing you say do will persuade me. That's all you've provided were just words."

"Do you want to see your son," Fury said in a grave voice. "that your own daughter would blow a facility to kingdom come just so he may survive?"

Maddie fell silent.

"We can stand here all night," Fury warned his good eye trained on Madeline. "so what's it gonna be?" he snarled. "I understand as parents you're supposed to love and protect your children, but if we released them both into your custody we _may_ have problems."

"What part of Jazz or Danny would we not accept," Jack said, feelings of consternation washed over himself and his wife; he was willing to dispute this assumption peacefully.

"Depends," Fury said.

"What depends," Maddie asked unsure what Fury was implying.

Coulson's cell phone rang unceremoniously excusing himself he answered the call. A few minutes of conversing in hushed tones and comical hand gestures later. Fury tilted his head towards Coulson who whispered into his ear.

"You've been granted clearance," Fury assured stealing an unsure glance back to Coulson they both nodded their heads in unison.

"Visit your children," Coulson ordered.


End file.
